Action ou vérité
by LoveKlaine23
Summary: Pour célébrer leur victoire au Nationales, les New Directions organise une fête. OS centré sur Kurt et Blaine. Bonne Lecture ! :)


Les New Directions étaient sur la route du retour des Nationales. Mr Schuester était assis sur les premiers sièges du car et tenait le trophée de la première place fièrement dans ses mains, un sourire sur le visage quand tout a coup, il entendit Rachel crier :

« Je propose qu'on aille tous faire la fête chez moi, mes papas sont partis en voyage et j'ai la maison pour moi toute seule. Qui est pour ? »

Tout le monde leva la main. Sauf Kurt et Blaine.

« J'avais d'autre projets pour nous ce soir » chuchota Kurt à son petit-ami suivit d'un clin d'œil suggestif.

« Kurt, Blaine ? » demanda Rachel.

« Euh... C'est qu'on avait d'autres chose de prévu... » répondit Blaine.

« Je crois comprendre ce que tu veux nous dire le hobbit, toi et porcelaine aviez prévu une partie de jambe en l'air ? » demanda Santana avec un sourire taquin au bout des lèvres.

Les deux garçons rougirent furieusement.

« Oh allez venez on va jouer à action ou vérité ! Dit Rachel.

« Ouais et puis si vous voulez on jouera à 7 minutes au paradis, vous pourrez faire vos cochonneries » ajouta Santana.

« Santana ! » s'exclama Blaine.

« Bon alors vous venez ? » demanda Rachel.

« Oui on vient ! » s'exclama Kurt.

* * *

Quand le car s'arrêta devant le lycée, les New Directions en sortirent et se dirigèrent vers leurs voitures, pour aller chez Rachel.

Kurt et Blaine sortirent tranquillement du car, main dans la main, puis se dirigèrent vers la voiture du plus jeune, le châtain avait passer la nuit précédant le départ pour les Nationales chez son petit-ami.

Ils entrèrent dans le véhicule et avant que Blaine ne puisse faire un mouvement, Kurt prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa passionnément, le brun fut surpris mais il rendit bien vite le baiser, passant sa langue sur les lèvres de son petit-ami, ce dernier ouvrit ses lèvres et poussa un soupir de bien être quand la langue de Blaine rencontra la sienne. Les deux amoureux se séparèrent par manque d'oxygène. Blaine leva un sourcil et demanda à son petit-ami :

« Que me vaut ce baiser ? »

« Ça m'avait manqué de ne pas t'embrasser » répondit le châtain.

« Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ? » demanda Blaine.

« Blaine, chéri, tu connais les New Directions, ils auraient sûrement fait des remarques déplacées même pour un simple baiser. » Expliqua Kurt.

« Ouais, tu as raison »Sourit Blaine avant de replonger sur les douces lèvres de son chéri. « Tes lèvres sont délicieuses, je pourrais les embrasser toute la journée » chuchota Blaine avant de lécher les lèvres de Kurt.

Le châtain laissa échapper un gémissement, ce qui excita Blaine qui l'embrasse encore une fois. Il essaya de passer ses mains sous le tee shirt de son petit-ami, mais ce dernier arrêta ses mains.

« Non, Blaine, pas ici, attends qu'on soit rentrés de cette fête »

« Humm... D'accord » Grogna le brun en faisant la moue.

« T'es vraiment trop mignon quand tu fais la tête » taquina Kurt.

Blaine ne lui répondit pas.

« Oh allez arrête de bouder, mon chéri, et amène nous à la fête » dit Kurt avant d'embrasser tendrement Blaine.

Ce dernier sourit quand ils se séparèrent.

« Je t'aime » chuchota le brun.

« Je t'aime aussi » répondit Kurt sur le même ton.

Ils se sourirent amoureusement et Blaine démarra _enfin_ la voiture. Kurt alluma la radio et le chemin se fit en chanson.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la maison de Rachel, le châtain frappa à la porte et la jeune femme lui ouvrit et les prit chacun leur tours dans ses bras avant de se décaler pour les faire entrer dans la maison.

Ils entrèrent dans la maison et Puck se jeta sur eux leur tendant un verre d'alcool chacun. Kurt prit le sien avec un grimace, alors que Blaine le prit et le but en une gorgée.

« Blaine ! » s'exclama Kurt.

« Quoi ? C'est la fête! » sourit Blaine.

Kurt se laissa convaincre par son petit-ami et but lui aussi son verre.

* * *

Environ une heure était passée et tout le monde était déjà complétement ivre. Brittany était montée sur une table pour faire un striptease devant les yeux remplis de désir de Santana. Sugar, Mercedes, Quinn et Rachel rigolaient à en perdre haleine entre un verre d'alcool. Tina et Mike s'embrassaient dans un coin du salon. Finn, Sam, Puck, Rory et Artie discutaient tout en buvant. Et pour finir il y avait Kurt et Blaine. Le plus jeune était assis dans un des canapés du salon, alors que le châtain chevauchait ses genoux. Les mains du bouclé se baladaient dans le dos de son chéri, pendant qu'il s'embrassaient langoureusement. Le châtain se sépara des lèvres de son petit-ami, à court d'oxygène. Il enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Blaine et respira l'odeur de son petit-ami avant de commencer à mordiller sa peau halée. La tête du brun tomba en arrière et un long gémissement sortit de sa bouche.

« Oh, c'est chaud par ici » commenta Puck.

Kurt s'arrêta net quand il entendit la voix du garçon. Il se retourna vers lui, son visage aussi rouge qu'une tomate, le bouclé avait ouvert les yeux.

« Pourquoi tu nous regardais ? » demanda Kurt, fusillant Puck des yeux.

« Parce que c'était chaud, ça doit être le pied au lit, hein le hobbit ? » sourit sarcastiquement le punk en regardant le bouclé.

« Breeeef ! » cria Mercedes « Je propose un action ou vérité, qui est pour ? »

Tout le monde leva la main sauf Blaine et Kurt qui avait recommencé à s'embrasser dès que les membres du Glee Club s'étaient tournés vers Mercedes.

Artie tourna son regard vers les deux amoureux.

« Vous comptez jouer avec nous, ou vous allez vous pelotez toute la soirée » dit-il avant de rire.

Kurt et Blaine se séparèrent de nouveau, en lâchant un grognement. Kurt allait se lever quand Blaine lui chuchota.

« Je ne peux pas me lever » dit-il en baissant les yeux vers son entrejambe. Le châtain suivit son regard et aperçu la bosse dans le pantalon de son chéri. Pour le rassurer il prit la main de Blaine dans la sienne et la posa sur sa propre entrejambe, qui était bien dure, elle aussi. Le brun releva des yeux remplis de désir vers Kurt.

« Allez vient » chuchota Kurt en se levant.

Les deux garçons allèrent s'asseoir à côté des autres New Directions, le plus loin possible de Puck et Santana.

Ce fut autour de Kurt d'être choisi.

« Alors mon petit Kurtie, action ou vérité ? » demanda Santana.

Kurt réfléchit un petit instant puis répondit.

« Vérité »

« Est ce que tu es toujours puceau ? » demanda la latina.

« Non » répondit simplement Kurt.

« Bravo mec » lança Puck à Blaine.

Le bouclé leva les yeux au ciel avant de se retourner vers Kurt, il lui sourit et déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

Ce fut au tour de Blaine d'être choisi par Puck.

« Blaine, action ou vérité ? »

« Euh...vérité... »

« Quel est l'endroit le plus original ou toi et Kurt vous êtes envoyés en l'air »

Kurt se mit à rougir instantanément. Il chuchota à Blaine :

« Dis leur qu'on en finisse »

« Dans le magasin de pneu de son père. »

« Non? » s'écria Puck.

« Oui, bon c'est bon j'ai répondu on peut continuer »

« Oui, tu as raison Blaine » répondit Mercedes. « Kurt action ou vérité » demanda la black.

«Vérité » Soupira le châtain.

« 7 minutes au paradis ! » s'écria t-elle.

 _Cette soirée allait être très longue,_ pensèrent les deux amoureux.

FIN


End file.
